Traffic engineering seeks to optimize network utilization and to deploy paths through a network so as to use the network efficiently. One of the challenges of traffic engineering is to ensure that various flows are treated fairly. Each flow represents an identifiable passage of information from a source to a destination. Unfortunately, many conventional approaches to traffic engineering do not treat all of the flows fairly. Certain flows may be allocated an undue portion of the network resources. Moreover, priorities for flows may not be properly honored.